


Masochista

by Luthien_00



Series: Gdy życie traci sens... [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute, Desire, John is a Very Good Doctor, Johnbastian, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Sebastian is masochist, Sebastian loves John, Sexy, soldier John
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien_00/pseuds/Luthien_00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian ma problem i jak zwykle idzie z nim do Johna. Tymczasem lekarz odkrywa inną stronę swojego dowódcy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masochista

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot dla Zuzy  
> Dziękuję Ci kochana za piękny rysunek!

✲✲✲

Tego dnia nic nie miało prawa zepsuć mu humoru. Był wyspany, najedzony, w obozie panował spokój i chociaż na niebie słońce  
świeciło w pełni sił, chłodny wiatr sprawiał, że było bardzo przyjemnie. Poza tym właśnie w tej chwili zaczynała się jego zmiana  
w szpitalu. Nie traktował tego, jak pracy bo robił to, co kochał. Właśnie w takie dni, cieszył się, że postanowił służyć w armii.

Wszedł w szeroką alejkę, prowadzącą prosto do namiotu szpitalnego. Nagle zrobiło się bardzo głośno, przez klimatyzatory, które  
zamontowane były w każdym pokoju wzdłuż ścieżki. John uśmiechnął się do siebie. Ten odgłos chyba już na zawsze wryje mu się  
w pamięć. Mijając jeden budynek za drugim, w pewnym momencie ktoś wyskoczył zza ściany i owinął ramieniem jego szyję, ciągnąc  
głowę w stronę ziemi. Lekarz poczuł pięść, która mocno tarła jego włosy.

\- Jak tam, John!? Dokąd idziesz z taką zamyśloną miną?  
Chociaż blondyn nie widział twarzy, od razu rozpoznał po głosie swojego przyjaciela. Uśmiechnął się i po paru chwilach intensywnej  
walki, zdołał wyrwać z uścisku Billa.  
\- Idę zobaczyć, czy jestem potrzebny - powiedział lekko zdyszany i wskazał kciukiem na szpital za siebie.  
\- A ty? Wyglądasz na dziwnie zadowolonego. Co się stało? - zapytał, co wywołało na ustach rudego mężczyzny jeszcze większy uśmiech.  
\- Kiedy ty sobie smacznie drzemałeś w swoim pokoju, do obozu przyszły listy i paczki z Anglii od jakichś dzieci.  
\- I z tego tak się cieszysz? Zaczynam się o ciebie martwić, Bill.  
\- Och, nie rozumiesz, John. Czasami nauczycielki takich dzieci, dołączają do ich listów swoje. Zdarza się, że nawet ze zdjęciami - dodał  
wyższy mężczyzna i wyjął z kieszeni zdjęcie pięknej kobiety. Kiedy John przyglądał się jej, Bill nagle przypomniał sobie o czymś.  
\- Na ciebie też czeka prezent.

John z zaciekawieniem podniósł głowę i spojrzał na przyjaciela błyszczącymi oczami.  
\- Gdzie?  
\- W szpitalu. Powiedział, że już się nie może ciebie doczekać - ton rudego mężczyzny był trochę złośliwy, trochę współczujący. Posłał  
Johnowi uśmieszek, przez co doktor westchnął ciężko i uścisnął grzbiet swojego nosa.  
\- No już, już. Nie denerwuj się tak. Po prostu daj mu coś na spanie i zniknij z jego pola widzenia - Bill starał się podtrzymać Johna na  
duchu, dlatego położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.  
\- Masz. Może to osłodzi ci trochę najbliższe spotkanie - dodał. Wyciągnął z kieszeni kilka lizaków, które dostał w paczce od dzieci i  
dał je Johnowi z uśmiechem.  
\- Może... Dzięki, Bill. Spotkamy się później - humor Johna nieco poprawił się, rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na wyższego mężczyznę, po  
czym znów ruszył w stronę szpitala.  
\- Och! Jakby co, to wiesz gdzie mnie szukać... Misiaczku!  
John szedł przed siebie, dlatego Bill nie wiedział, jak jego przyjaciel zacisnął zęby.

O nie! Nic z tego! Ten dzień był zbyt piękny, żeby Sebastian mógł go zniszczyć. John obiecał sobie, że nie zdenerwuje się i przetrzyma  
całą wizytę Morana. Wmówił sobie, że będzie myślał pozytywnie i ani razu nie da się sprowokować. Przecież, gdyby Sebastian nie był  
taki nachalny, gdyby zachowywał się jak normalny dowódca, John nigdy nawet nie pomyślałby o nim źle. Jednak Moran sam się o to  
prosił. To on wywoływał u Johna te wszystkie negatywne uczucia i emocje. Ale tym razem miało być inaczej. _Nie daj się sprowokować,_  
_John. Nie daj._

Z tą myślą młody lekarz wkroczył do szpitala. Przeszedł przez długi namiot, w którym leżeli mniej lub ciężej ranni żołnierze.  
Pielęgniarki opiekowały się nimi, a wokół rozbrzmiewały ciche rozmowy. W końcu John trafił do innej części szpitala. Osobne  
pokoje z małymi oknami w drzwiach ciągnęły się wzdłuż ciemnego i wąskiego korytarza. Każdy lekarz miał swoje pomieszczenie,  
dlatego John szedł niemal na pamięć. Założył kitel i popchnął drzwi po swojej lewej.

Na dzień dobry przywitał go szczery i niemal oślepiający uśmiech Sebastiana. Mężczyzna stał ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami, ale  
kiedy tylko zobaczył ukochanego, wyprostował się i oblizał dolną wargę.  
\- Witaj, słońce.  
_No i się zaczyna..._ John niemal słyszał bulgotanie własnej krwi w żyłach.  
\- Dzień dobry, majorze - powiedział, nie patrząc na niego. Podszedł do długiego biurka pod ścianą i chwycił kartkę z danymi Sebastiana.

Moran pokręcił lekko głową. Nie mógł napatrzeć się na Johna. Pół godziny wcześniej wrócił z patrolu i chociaż jego nogi niemal same  
kierowały się wprost do pokoju ukochanego, obiecał sobie, że poczeka na niego w szpitalu.  
\- Ile razy ci mówiłem, żebyś mówił mi po imieniu? - powiedział słodkim tonem. John nie zaszczycił go spojrzeniem nawet teraz.  
\- A ile razy ja upominałem, że nie jestem twoim osobistym lekarzem? Zajmuję się poważnymi przypadkami, a jak widzę, ty się do  
nich nie kwalifikujesz...

Lekarz w końcu podniósł wzrok. Widok zawiedzionej i niemal cierpiącej miny dowódcy sprawił, że postanowił zostawić ten temat.  
\- Usiądź - mruknął i wskazał na kozetkę stojącą na samym środku pomieszczenia.  
\- Z tym może być mały problem...  
John spojrzał na Sebastiana. Nagle uświadomił sobie, że przecież jest tutaj jako pacjent, a nie żeby próbować go poderwać. Ciekawość  
wzięła nad nim górę. Zmrużył oczy w zastanowieniu i zbliżył się do dowódcy, zakładając jednocześnie rękawiczki.

\- Gdzie jesteś ranny? - zapytał pełen powagi. Jednak jego nastrój chyba nie udzielił się Sebastianowi, bo na jego twarzy pojawił się  
nieśmiały uśmieszek. Chwycił za pasek w swoich spodniach i odpiął go szybkim ruchem.  
\- Oj! Co... co ty...? - krzyknął lekarz. Nie był zdenerwowany tylko zaskoczony. Nie do końca wiedział, co robił jego dowódca.  
\- Spokojnie, spokojnie, kochanie... - natychmiast uspokoił go wyższy mężczyzna. Z gardła wydobył się lekki chichot. Wolniejszym  
ruchem odwrócił się tyłem i ściągnął spodnie do połowy ud. Pod jego bielizną, na lewym pośladku John zauważył dużą plamę krwi.  
Spojrzał na szczere oczy Morana, który oglądał się za siebie, bacznie obserwując ukochanego. Lekarz kiwnął delikatnie głową.

\- Chcę wiedzieć, co się stało? - zapytał z ironią.  
\- Wolałbym nie poruszać tego tematu - powiedział Sebastian i położył się na brzuchu na zielonym materacu kozetki.  
\- Powiedzmy, że poślizgnąłem się i upadłem na ostre kamienie...  
John spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem i uniesioną brwią. Po kilku sekundach napiętej ciszy odwrócił się i podszedł do szafki  
z igłami. Musiał zrobić Sebastianowi zastrzyk przeciw zakażeniu. Właściwie nie musiał, wystarczyło odpowiednio zdezynfekować  
ranę, ale opcja wbicia czegoś ostrego w ciało Sebastiana była zbyt kusząca. _Uspokój się, John!_

\- Nie masz pojęcia, jak żałowałem, że nie było cię z nami, słońce. Mógłbym poprosić cię o pomoc wcześniej...  
John starannie dobierał substancje i strzykawki.  
\- Poza tym, stęskniłem się za tobą przez te kilka godzin. Wolałbym cię mieć przy sobie cały czas... - kontynuował i czekał na jakąkolwiek  
reakcję ze strony lekarza.  
\- Chciałbym być z tobą, trzymać za rękę, nachylać się do twojego ucha i szeptać co czuję...  
W tym momencie igła w dłoni Johna wyślizgnęła się i wpadła do pudełka z pozostałymi. John zrobił głęboki wdech i zamknął oczy.  
\- Chryste, John... tak bardzo cię kocham... i tak trudno jest mi powstrzymywać się przed całowaniem cię w każdej wolnej chwili...  
Blondyn otworzył szafkę, w której stały ampułki z lekami i wyciągnął jedną z nich. Przez dłuższy moment w pokoju panowała cisza.  
\- Nawet z tyłu jesteś taki słodki, a jednocześnie seksowny...

Tego było za wiele. John nie wiedział, które określenie denerwowało go najbardziej. Nie chciał być słodki, żaden mężczyzna nie  
chce być opisywany takim słowem. Nie chciał być też nazywany seksownym przez drugiego faceta. Jego duma cierpiała podwójnie.  
Odłożył małą igłę i osiągnął po najgrubszą i najdłuższą, jaka była w pudełku. Była niemal trzy razy taka jak sama strzykawka i wyglądała  
komicznie w połączeniu z nią. Jednak John chciał dać Sebastianowi nauczkę. Nabrał szczepionki do strzykawki i odwrócił się do Morana  
z lekkim uśmiechem na zadowolonej twarzy.

\- Ostrzegam, że może trochę zapiec - powiedział, podchodząc w stronę Sebastiana.  
\- Nie mam nic przeciwko, słońce - mruknął, oblizując wargi i jeszcze bardziej eksponując swoje pośladki.  
John zmrużył nieco oczy, delikatnie odwrócił twarz dowódcy w stronę materaca, poczuł jednocześnie, jak mężczyzna zadrżał pod jego  
dotykiem. Lekarz odsunął lewą część bielizny Sebastiana i zdziwił się, że pomimo tak wielkiej postury miał zaskakująco wąskie biodra.  
W tym momencie John skrzywił się i potrząsnął głową. Po jaką cholerę o tym myślał?

Chwila ciszy przedłużała się, aż w końcu Sebastian uniósł głowę znad materaca.  
\- John? - zapytał, ale nie zdążył odwrócić się, bo dłoń lekarza znów przypięła go do kozetki. Drugą podniósł na wysokość swojego ucha.  
Dosłownie zamachnął się i wbił igłę w skórę dowódcy aż po nasadę. Nie widział jego reakcji, ale sądząc po nagłym ruchu i napięciu ciała,  
był przekonany, że Sebastian poczuł zastrzyk i to bardzo.

Tymczasem Moran był tak zaskoczony, że nie zdołał nawet wydobyć z siebie głosu. Leżał z szeroko otwartymi ustami i zamkniętymi  
oczami. John zobaczył, jak jego pięści zwijają się i zaciskają na materacu. Nie mógł opanować uśmiechu. Uniósł kącik ust, oparł rękę  
na swoim biodrze, a drugą bardzo wolno wstrzykiwał lek w pośladki dowódcy.

\- Haaaa... - głęboki głos wprost z gardła Sebastiana wypełnił pokój. John spojrzał na niego i chociaż widział jedynie tył jego głowy,  
zobaczył wyraźnie, że zarówno uszy, jak i szyja dowódcy oblana była rumieńcem. Mężczyzna starał się nie ruszać, mimo to drżał lekko  
i pocił się. John zdecydował, że powinien to zakończyć. Wstrzyknął pozostały zastrzyk, odłożył strzykawkę i przetarł miejsce ukłucia  
delikatnym materiałem.

\- Z tego, co zauważyłem, rana nie jest głęboka, tylko poszarpana i zanieczyszczona. Obejdzie się bez szycia, ale może trochę boleć.  
\- Nie ważne jak długo to zajmie i jak bardzo zaboli. Oddaję się w twoje ręce, John - Sebastian wypowiedział to bardzo szybko. Wciąż  
nie patrzył na ukochanego, tylko wił się nieznacznie na materacu. Lekarz uniósł brew i wpatrując się podejrzanie w dowódcę, przystawił  
krzesło do kozetki. Kiedy usiadł, zobaczył, że cała twarz Sebastiana była czerwona, a sam Moran oddychał przez szeroko otwarte usta.  
John chwycił w dłonie potrzebne narzędzia i nachylił się nad nim. Przy pierwszym dotyku zimnego metalu, Sebastian wypuścił drżące  
powietrze i zamknął oczy.

Coś było nie tak. Wszem i wobec było wiadomo, że Sebastian nie bał się bólu. Ba! Wręcz przeciwnie. Traktował go jak swojego  
przyjaciela. Nie raz zdarzało się tak, że specjalnie ranił się w jakąś część ciała, żeby tylko zdobyć uwagę Johna i poprosić go o pomoc.  
Dlatego tym bardziej teraz lekarz nie rozumiał dziwnego zachowania dowódcy. Sebastian dyszał, wił się i lekko ocierał o materac,  
zupełnie jakby grzebanie w jego ciele i sprawianie bólu, dawało mu przyjemność. John wzdrygnął się na samą myśl.

\- Aaahhh...  
Sebastian tak mocno spiął swoje ciało, że John mógł niemal zobaczyć każdy mięsień pod jego skórą. Powoli i dokładnie czyścił ranę  
z piasku i brudu. W pewnym momencie dostrzegł mały kamyczek, który przeoczył wcześniej. Małymi szczypcami chwycił go i  
zdecydowanym ruchem wyciągnął z ciała Sebastiana.  
\- Umm... ah...

Odgłosy wydawane przez majora zaczęły irytować Johna coraz bardziej. Czuł się, jakby przeprowadzał zabieg przy włączonym w  
telewizorze filmem pornograficznym. Na dodatek wygląd Sebastiana sprawiał, że gabinet wyglądał jak plan zdjęciowy. Major miał  
zaczerwienioną twarz, włosy mokre od potu i leżał z opuszczonymi spodniami na wysokim łóżku.  
\- Ah, John!

Lekarz spojrzał Sebastianowi w oczy. Były zamglone i błyszczały od łez.  
\- Kocham cię... - wyszeptał major zachrypniętym głosem. Widok zarumienionych policzków udzielił się blondynowi. Czuł, jak jego  
twarz robiła się coraz cieplejsza i jak zaczął oblewać go rumieniec. Szybko wrócił do czyszczenia rany. Osuszył ją i zakleił opatrunkiem.  
Później wciąż nie patrząc na Sebastiana, zdjął rękawiczki i podszedł do stołu przy drzwiach.

\- Jutro przyjdź na zmianę opatrunku. Zrobi to któraś z pielęgniarek, bo wątpię, czy znajdę dla ciebie czas...  
Po co się tłumaczył? Przecież to on był lekarzem. I dlaczego czuł się tak dziwnie? Zupełnie, jakby coś między nimi przed chwilą zaszło.  
\- ... A poza tym to nie moje zadanie - powiedział bardziej stanowczo. Chwycił z apteczki jakieś tabletki i odwrócił się w stronę Morana.  
Mężczyzna zwlekał się z materaca powolnymi ruchami. Wyglądał, jakby przebiegł maraton... no może nie maraton, ale wyglądał na  
bardzo zmęczonego. John nie miał pojęcia dlaczego. Jego dowódca usiadł na kozetce i otarł zarumienioną twarz i mokre włosy swoją  
dłonią, przez co zmierzwiły się jeszcze bardziej. Spotkał oczy Johna i uśmiechnął się zalotnie.

John odchrząknął po raz kolejny. Sebastian zdecydowanie próbował uwieźć go swoim wyglądem, ale lekarz nie chciał mu na to  
pozwolić. Wyprostował się i podszedł pewnym krokiem do Morana, który wciąż siedział z rozpiętymi spodniami w lekkim rozkroku.  
Chyba próbował namówić Johna, żeby stanął między nimi, po rozłożył je jeszcze bardziej, kiedy lekarz zbliżył się na metr.

\- To jest witamina K. Masz problem z krzepliwością, Moran. Radziłbym ci dorzucić czasami do mięsa jakieś warzywo... - powiedział  
i wyciągnął w stronę Sebastiana małe opakowanie. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Opuścił wzrok na ziemię, ale sekundę  
później znów spojrzał na ukochanego. Delikatnie zabrał pudełko i szybkim ruchem owinął palce wokół nadgarstka Johna. Jego uścisk  
był zdecydowany, ale delikatny i spokojny. Johna zamurowało, dopiero po jakimś czasie zorientował się, że Sebastian przystawił rękę  
do swoich ust.

\- Testujesz mnie, kochanie, czy chcesz udawać, że nic się nie stało? - zapytał, po czym gorącymi wargami pocałował każdą kostkę u  
palców ukochanego. Lekarz przełknął ślinę i w końcu wyrwał rękę.  
\- O co ci chodzi? - zapytał poważnym tonem, co sprawiło, że drugi mężczyzna zachichotał głębokim głosem, oparł dłonie lekko za sobą  
i odchylił się do tyłu. John mimowolnie spojrzał na przód jego bielizny. Miała mokrą plamę na środku i... Cholera. Wciąż było widać  
jeszcze twardego penisa Sebastiana, który pulsował pod cienkim materiałem. Gardło Johna zrobiło się suche.  
\- Nie mów mi, że... - zanim dokończył zdanie, Moran zsunął się z łóżka i stanął nad nim. Dzieliły ich dosłownie centymetry. Gdyby  
John pochylił się nieco bardziej do przodu, z łatwością położyłby głowę na ramieniu wyższego mężczyzny. Zamiast tego zacisnął zęby  
i podniósł wzrok. Natychmiast uderzył go zapach Morana. Mocny, intensywny i bardzo męski zapach. Oczy dowódcy były czarne z  
podniecenia. Uśmiechał się delikatnie, ale nie wykonywał żadnych ruchów. Nie chciał wystraszyć ukochanego, dlatego jedynie  
obserwował go z miłością w oczach.

\- Sama twoja obecność, najdroższy, może sprawić, że dojdę bez jednego dotknięcia... Kocham cię tak bardzo, że sam widok twojej  
skóry doprowadza mnie do szału... - z tymi słowami delikatnie dotknął opuszkiem dolnej wargi lekarza i lekko obniżył głowę.  
\- A kiedy wbiłeś mi tę igłę... - uniósł kącik ust z widocznym zadowoleniem.  
\- ...nie mogłem się opanować.  
Alarm! John momentalnie szarpnął głową do tyłu, bo usta Morana były już niebezpiecznie blisko jego. Zrobił krok do tyłu i poczuł  
świeży powiew wolnego powietrza. Kochał to uczucie, ale nie mógł cieszyć się nim zbyt długo. Sebastian wykonał ruch w jego stronę  
i znów byli oddzieleni jedynie centymetrami.

Kolejny krok w tył Johna i kolejny w przód Sebastiana. Sytuacja wyglądała absurdalnie. W końcu wyższy mężczyzna zaśmiał się cicho.  
\- Kochanie, nie uciekaj...  
\- Nie uciekam! - warknął John.  
\- To dlaczego się ode mnie oddalasz?  
\- Bo zabierasz mi moją przestrzeń!  
\- Przeszkadza ci, kiedy stoję tak blisko? - Sebastian udawał lekko urażonego, ale wciąż uśmiechał się i kroczył naprzód.  
\- A żebyś wiedział! To jest...

Plecy Johna uderzyły o drzwi. Uśmiech Morana nie mógłby być szerszy niż w tej chwili. Oparł dłoń na wysokości głowy blondyna i  
przybliżył ciało, nachylając się nad ukochanym. John poczuł, jak jego serce przyśpieszyło jeszcze bardziej, próbował przerwać kontakt  
wzrokowy, ale było ta bardzo trudne, bo Sebastian wiercił w nim dziurę.  
\- Kocham cię - szepnął major, przez co lekarz zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej. Położył dłonie na piersi wyższego mężczyzny.  
\- Pozwól mi się pocałować - Sebastian nakręcał się coraz bardziej. Widocznie wciąż było mu mało. Uwięził ukochanego między drzwiami  
a swoim ciałem, miał przewagę i bardzo pragnął dotyku Johna. Na dodatek jego usta niemal muskały ucho blondyna.

\- Mogę cię oskarżyć o napaść, Moran. A sam wiesz, jak Jones jest przewrażliwiony na tym punkcie - John próbował bronić się, tym co  
miał. Jednak nic nie miało teraz wystarczającej mocy, żeby zniechęcić Sebastiana. Lekarz czuł, jak dowódca uśmiecha się do jego ucha.  
\- O tak... jestem niegrzecznym chłopcem... - mruknął i chuchnął Johnowi do ucha gorącym powietrzem. Lekarz zadrżał i sam nie był  
pewny dlaczego. Chciał wierzyć, że z powodu strachu i dlatego, że cała ta sytuacja go przerosła.  
\- Ukarz mnie... Pocałuj... - Moran docisnął całe swoje ciało do Johna. Ten spiął się w sobie i odwrócił twarz. Spojrzał dowódcy głęboko  
w oczy i uniósł jedną brew.  
\- Pocałunek to nagroda, a jak sam powiedziałeś, ty jesteś niegrzecznym chłopcem, dlatego ci się nie należy.

Tym razem to on dmuchnął powietrzem w usta Sebastiana, który zadrżał i było widać przez chwilę, że wahał się, czy nie zaatakować  
ukochanego swoimi wargami. Uśmiechnął się jednak i wydobył z siebie mruknięcie.  
\- Co mam zrobić, żeby na niego zasłużyć? - zapytał nęcącym tonem. W tej chwili to John przejął inicjatywę i bardzo dobrze o tym wiedział.  
\- Wyprostuj się i zapnij spodnie, a może wtedy coś ode mnie dostaniesz.  
Wzrok Sebastiana stał się jeszcze bardziej mętny, a jego policzki czerwone. Wypuścił drżące powietrze i przygryzł dolną wargę. Po chwili  
odepchnął się od ściany. John poczuł, jak z jego biodra znika niewygodny dotyk twardego penisa. Spojrzał na dowódcę, który stał prosto  
z zapiętymi spodniami, uśmiechem na twarzy i wzrokiem przepełnionym miłością i pożądaniem. Jego ciało oczekiwało na nagrodę.

\- Grzeczny chłopczyk... - mruknął lekarz. Sięgnął do małej kieszonki w kitlu i wyciągnął z niego jednego lizaka, po czym wcisnął go swojemu  
dowódcy do ręki z uśmiechem. Zaś drugą rękę położył na pośladku Sebastiana i mocno poklepał go po świeżej ranie.  
\- Następnym razem, kiedy poślizgniesz się na kamieniu, uważaj, żeby zabezpieczyć broń...  
Z tymi słowami John przekręcił klamkę za plecami i zniknął z pokoju, zanim Sebastian zdążył zorientować się, co się tak właściwie stało.

                                                                                        


End file.
